Lucky Friendship
by RoseStarr47
Summary: Season two's better version. Funnier anyway. M for lemons.


Well I created another "Lucky Fredfiction"(ha see what I did there) because I was bored asf. Enjoy! Rated M for ugh, just read the freaking story!

Lucky Friends Ep: 1:Dancing with the stars

Mr fractal: You guys have a 2 page report on how someone important made a difference in your life.

Sara: Could I do mine on "A boogie wit da hoodie" ?

Mr fractal: Hell no! It has to be someone who made a difference!

Sara: He did. He makes music, and he fine!

Sir Percival ( Now referred to as Percy): Shut up!

Sara: You shut up!

Mr fractal: Both of y'all shut up and get the hell out of my classroom! I got a girl coming over.

Everybody stared at him in content. They left the classroom as soon as he said this.

Fred's POV: What the hell.

Percy: Hey, fred. Remember we have dancing lessons after school.

Fred: Yeah whatever.

Percy: Aren't you excited? You know it's a good way to meet girls right?

Fred: That's what you said when you took tap.

Percy: I was good at tap!

Fred: You broke your shoes on the first day, AND a girl kicked you in the balls so bad you missed school for a week!

Percy: Ok now the shoes were an accident. And she was five. What do you expect?

Fred: I expected that you knew how to at least tap.

Percy: Shut up.

Fred: You know it's true.

They fake punched each other all the way to the cafeteria.

Eddie: Sit over here guys.

Annie came up to Eddie and punched him. Hard. She sashayed back to the table and started whispering to Nora, hand in front of her cheek.

Percy: You're just going to take that man? A girl hitting you?

Eddie: I'm not allowed to hit girls.

Fred: So?

Eddie: I'm gonna put this b**** six feet under.

Thomas: But you just said...

Fred and Percy tried to hold him back. After about 3 minutes of struggling, he finally sat down.

Thomas: What did I miss?

Fred: Nothing important.

Thomas: If Annie hitting Eddie isn't important, I don't know what is.

Fred: Must've been something stupid

Eddie(speaking through gritted teeth) Yeah. Something stupid.

Percy: are you ok?

Eddie: Fine.

Percy's POV: Time to change the subject.

Percy: Um, so Eddie, Thomas, are doing the same dance class as me and fred?

Thomas: Yeah. Boys Dance class.

Fred: (In a high pitched voice) A wonderful way to meet the ladies! (Bats his eyes)

Percy's POV: If he wasn't my friend I would have smacked the hell out of him.

Annie came by the table and dropped a note on the table. Eddie picked it up and read it. Everyone watched tears swell up in his eyes, unable to let them fall. Sammy Percival (Sir Percival 's twin sister) grabbed the note and read it. She walked over to Annie's table and threw the crumbled note at her face.

Sammy: Come over here with this shit again and I'm going to hit someone too. Alright?

Annie: Ok.

Eddie: You didn't have to do that.

Sammy: I wanted to.

They both just stared at each other until Eddie blushed and Sammy looked away. Percy rolled his eyes and slapped Fred on the back.

Percy: SO...um what else is there to talk about. Any news?

Fred: Other than you making me spill my soup all over my sweater?

Percy: ( mocking him from a day in 1st grade) HOT SOUP!

The whole table cracked up as Fred used Percy's hat to mop up the soup.

Sammy: That hairline though...

Percy: Shut up. At least I don't wear weave.

Sammy: You're just mad I have hair.

Percy: Shut up

Sammy: Shut can't go up idiot.

Braianna: Can I sit here?

Fred quickly scooted over(for no reason)and kind of held onto her sweater as she sat down.

Braianna: What happened to your sweater?

Fred started sweating like mad. He could feel himself get a boner.

Fred: I um...

Percy: SOUP!

Thomas and Eddie laughed so hard milk came out of Thomas's nose. Percy scooted closer to the edge of the table, and Sammy pushed him farther, till he fell off the table. Annie fake laughed out loud. While Sammy was on the edge of her seat, dying. Nora (being the sensible person she is) helped Percy pick up his lunch, stifling laughs.

Sammy: That's what you get!

Fred started blushing hard as Braianna pushed her hand on his crotch, bending over to reach Percy's hat.

Fred's POV: I am such a perv.

Braianna realized what she was doing and quickly pulled her hand away. She looked at Fred and smiled. Fred felt warm all over as he smiled too. He brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear so he could stare at her eyes the rest of lunch.


End file.
